fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Chickentiger
|kanji=ミキィ・チキンタイガー |rōmaji=Miki Chikintaigā |alias=Oni-Princess (鬼姫 Onihime) |race=Human |birthday= |age=18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Cover |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Brown |blood= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Mega-Death |partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building |status=Unknown |relatives= |magic=Magical Birds |manga debut=Chapter 52 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Mickey Chickentiger (ミキィ・チキンタイガー Miki Chikintaigā) is a female Fairy Tail Mage who prefers hand-to-hand combat over Magic. She is the leader of Team Mega-Death and has the nickname "Oni-Princess". Personality Not much is known about her other than that she likes birds and dislikes boredom. Synopsis Macao arc Mickey is seen welcoming Natsu and Lucy inside the guild building and listening to Guild Master Makarov's inspiring speech after quelling a full-scale guild brawl caused by Natsu. Phantom Lord arc Mickey is seen watching with the rest of the guild as Jose Porla unleashed his Shade Troopers after Erza Scarlet took the brunt of the Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 12 Mickey is later seen looking up as the Phantom Lord guild transforms into Phantom MK II.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 7 She was then seen listening as Master Jose reveals that they had captured Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 13 After the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, Mickey is seen watching as Erza argues with Laxus Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 8 Fighting Festival arc Mickey was seen listening to Mirajane, along with the other guild mates, when Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox start an all-out guild brawl.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 12-17 Mickey is seen participating in the Fighting Festival, defeating Laki Olietta along with three other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 4 After Laxus was defeated, Mickey is seen playing in a band with Mikuni Shin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 21 Oración Seis arc Mickey, along with the rest of the guild, was listening to Mirajane talk about Dark Guilds, when the master arrives and explains that Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter are going to form an alliance to stop the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 17 Edolas arc Mickey, along with the rest of the guild, is seen happily welcoming Wendy and Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 8 She was sucked through the Anima and turned into Lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so she, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia is unaware of the events that transpired in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Magic & Abilities Magic Birds: Mickey has a bird named Pii-chan. He can turn into a ball of flame, form a shield, deliver letters, and other sorts of things. He is also said to be able to talk. Hand to Hand Combatant: Mickey prefers to go for direct hand-to-hand combat than use Magic. Trivia *Her appearance is different in the anime version: she doesn't seem to have the horns she wears on her head; and her dress is completely black, whereas it is striped in the manga.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Mickey Chickentiger vs. Laki Olietta & Unnamed Fairy Tail Mages Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help